Mon amoureux
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: UA. Les parents de Ry' sont pas morts. La magie n'existe pas. Harry présente sont amour à ses parents.


Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black

Rating : M comme lime.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi et rien à JK Rowling franchement ça sert à quoi de le mettre si vous savez que c'est l'inverse.

Paring : Snarry.

Résumé : UA. Les parents à Ry' sont pas morts déjà et puis Voldemort il existe pas. Que ce passe-t-il quand Ry' amène son p'tit ami chez lui pour le présenter à ses parents mais que ce petit ami n'est autre que son prof de chimie et ennemi de son paternel ?

Note : Ce One-Shot est dédicassé à Phenix Vela Black. Elle l'a déjà lu et m'a permit de le publier.

* * *

**_Mon amoureux._**

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Je présente mon gars à mes parents, j'espère qu'il leur plaira. Bon c'est vrai, c'est pas un modèle de beauté mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon mec à moi. C'est vrai que cela peut choquer parce que franchement c'est pas banal ce genre de relation. En fait si ça s'apprenait au bahut j'suis sûr qu'on aurait des problèmes. C'est mon prof de chimie vous comprenez. En plus il a le même âge que mes parents alors…

Bon c'est vrai au lycée ils s'aimaient pas. Mais quand même, les choses évolues non ?

_J't'en supplie mon Papou si j'ramène un d'ces quatres  
Mon amoureux chez nous  
Lui file pas un coup d'boule une mandale un coup d'latte  
Lui fais pas bouffer des clous  
Fous pas l'feu à sa mob qui s'ra garée en bas  
L'appelle pas "Microbe" l'est plus grand qu'toi  
Lui dit pas qu'il est moche et qu'il a l'ch'veux gras  
Lui fait pas les poches y fume pas_

Mes parents sont dans le séjour. Sev n'est pas encore arrivé, il devrait pas tarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il devrait apprendre la ponctualité. »

« Il doit avoir eu un problème sur la route. Je sais pas, généralement il n'est jamais en retard. » Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, je me lève et je vais ouvrir la porte. Il est derrière, je souris en le voyant. Il m'embrasse, il cache quelque chose derrière ses mains. J'essaye d'attraper mais il ne veut pas.

« C'est pas pour toi mon ange. » Me dit-il.

« C'est pour qui alors ? … Ah, je vois. Viens, mes parents sont dans le salon. » Je me dirige vers la pièce où se trouve mes parents. Severus reste en retrait, je sais à quoi il pense. Il pense au passé, à ce que vont dire mes parents.

_T'en fait pas Papa, mon amoureux tu l'aim'ras  
Il écoute que Brassens et toi  
C'est pas un premier de la classe  
Il est vachement plus beau  
On dirait toi sur tes vieilles photos_

Je le prend par la main et le conduit à travers la maison jusqu'au salon. Quand nous passons la porte je vois mes parents tirer une de ses tronches. Leurs yeux sortent de leurs orbites, un peu comme dans les dessins animés que je regardé quand je n'étais qu'un môme.

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin fait ici ? » Demande mon père trop doucement pour que cela soit gentil.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Severus, mon petit ami. »

« Bonsoir. Potter, Lily. Euh j'ai apporté des fleurs. » Severus sort de derrière son dos un bouquet de roses blanches, il les tend à ma mère.

« Merci, elles sont magnifique. » Ma mère prend le bouquet et va chercher un vase où les mettre.

« Harry, dis moi que c'est une farce. » Me dit mon père.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas sortir avec Snivellus. C'est un connard fini. »

« Papa, je te prierai de ne pas insulter Severus, que ce soit en ma présence ou non. »

« Je t'avais dis chéri que c'était une mauvaise idée ce dîner. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Non, Sev, reste, ma mère a préparé un superbe dîner. »

« Oui Severus, Harry a raison. » Approuve ma mère en rentrant dans le salon.

Nous passons à l'apéritif, je sers un verre de whisky avec deux glaçons à mon homme après je me sers un coca.

_Tu craignais que j'ramène un p'tit con-Chevignon  
Il a qu'un gros pull en laine  
Pas d'boucle d'oreille dans l'nez et même pas d'blouson  
Il est plutôt normal comme dégaine  
D'abord c'est obligé qu'tu craques pour mon Manouche  
Il adore la pluie et le vent  
Il aime René Fallet et y pêche à la mouche  
Et en plus il est protestant_

Après une demi-heure où ma mère et moi faisions la conversation nous passons à table. Mon père regarde méchamment Severus. Quand celui-ci se met à côté de moi à table mon père grogne.

_T'en fait pas, Papa mon amoureux tu l'aim'ras  
Il a tatoué Guevara sur le bras  
Question dope pas d'lézard  
Il est accro qu'à moi  
Y joue d'la guitare il aime les chats_

Ma mère nous demande comment on s'est rencontré.

« Euh, comment dire. Et bin Sev est professeur de chimie. Et comment dire… et bin, il s'est retrouvé que… »

« Pourquoi tu hésite comme ça Harry ? » Demande mon père.

« En fait si Harry hésite à vous le dire c'est parce que je suis son professeur. » Répond Severus. Mon père s'étouffe dans son vin qu'il était en train de boire.

« Pardon ? »

« Severus est mon professeur de Chimie depuis la cinquième, tu le saurais si tu allais aux réunions parents/profs. »

« J'y vais, toutes les années. »

« Ah oui, et pour voir quoi ? Français, sport, anglais ou espagnol. »

« Eh oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai voir les autres matières, elles ne te servirons à rien pour devenir footballeur de haut niveau. »

« Pourquoi t'irais voir les autres matières ? Simplement parce que je ne veux pas devenir footballeur mais médecin. »

Je me lève et pars de la cuisine. Je sors dehors.

_Il est dernier en gym toujours prem' en redac'  
Y dessine on dirait Hugo Pratt  
Dans deux ans y veut s'arracher au Niger  
Bosser pour Médecins sans frontière  
Te bile pas pour l'armée y veut s'faire insoumis  
J'lui ai p't'être dit qu'on l'planqu'rait  
En virant toutes mes p'luches, mon Marsupilami  
Y a bien une p'tite place sous mon lit_

Nous sommes en plein mois de janvier et je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une veste avant de sortir. Deux minutes plus tard Severus me rejoint, il met sur mes épaules son long manteau noir que j'adore. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure.

« Pourquoi il veut pas accepter que je t'aime ? Je ne leur ai jamais fais du mal ou dit quelque chose de mauvais, pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que je t'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne veux pas devenir footballeur professionnel comme lui ? »

« Chut, mon amour, calmes-toi. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal avec mes sentiments au début, simplement parce que je détestais ton père au lycée. »

« Oui mais toi tu as compris, tu lui as pardonné. »

« Oui mon amour, je lui ai pardonné parce que je t'aimais et que… »

_T'en fait pas Papa, mon amoureux tu l'aim'ras  
Y lit des livres qu'tu comprendrais pas  
Du sport il en fait pas  
N'empêche qu'en championnat  
Il aime que Lens et Marseille comme toi_

Ma mère nous interrompt, elle vient s'installer près de nous.

« J'accepte votre relation. » Nous dit-elle simplement. « Mais Severus, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à ton fils. » Nous nous levons. « Bon allez, je vais y aller. »

« Nen, restes dormir ici. »

« Mais maman, nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami ! »

« Je sais. Non Severus, tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé, ça c'est la place de James ce soir. »

« Mais alors, où veux-tu que Sev dorme ? »

« Poussin, tu as un lit deux place, à ce qu'il me semble. » Ma mère me fait un clin d'œil, je fais des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, ma mère vient de proposer à mon mec de rester dormir à la maison et en particulier dans mon lit.

« Pardon, peut-être que vous n'avez pas… »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas poussin ! »

« Ah d'accord, moi qui croyais que tu t'exclamais parce que j'ai dis que t'étais. » Maman s'arrête, moi je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate, heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Sev me prend par la main, nous rentrons à la maison.

_T'en fait pas Papa, mon amoureux tu l'aim'ras  
Au bras d'fer l'est aussi nul que toi  
T'en fais pas, tu l'aim'ras  
Pendant au moins  
Une semaine ou un mois comme moi_

Mon père est dans le salon. Il est sûr le canapé, en train de dormir. Nous montons tous les trois à l'étage. Ma mère nous dit bonne nuit devant sa porte de chambre. Moi j'emmène Severus jusqu'à mon nid. Une fois la porte fermée il me prend dans ses bras, je l'embrasse passionnément. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon mec. Il m'enlève, presque m'arrache la chemise que je porte. Nos caresses se font de plus en plus précipitées, maman avait raison, nous n'avons jamais fais l'amour. Je suis encore vierge enfin plus pour très longtemps, parce que aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Mon amour m'embrasse partout sur mon torse. Nous faisons l'amour ensuite.

Le lendemain je me réveille dans ses bras. Je me retourne, Sev dort encore, je l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres.

« 'jour. » Me dit-il doucement en se réveillant.

« Bonjour amour, bien dormi ? » Je lui demande.

« Mieux que jamais, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que tu es à mes côtés. »

Je l'embrasse, nous nous levons ensuite et nous nous habillons. Après cela nous descendons à la cuisine. Ma mère prépare des pancakes. Mon père est déjà à table, il est en train de lire le journal. Severus s'installe à la table, il me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mon père grogne.

« James, si tu ne tiens pas à dormir encore sur le canapé cette nuit je te prierai d'arrêter tout de suite. » Lance ma mère.

« Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? » Me demande mon père.

« Enfin papa, on est samedi aujourd'hui, le lycée est fermé. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié »

« Ne mens pas James. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses. » Lança ma mère encore une fois. « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Très bien Lily. Merci. »

« Ouais ouais. Ils n'ont pas dormit si tu veux mon avis. » Dit mon père.

« Ca suffit James. Tu ne dors pas dans la chambre ce soir. »

« Mais chérie… »

« J'ai dis. »

« Papa, si tu veux vraiment savoir, cette nuit on a dormit… après avoir fait l'amour. » Mon père qui était en train de boire son jus d'orange recrache tout. Je me mets à déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci terminé Severus rentre chez lui. Moi je monte dans ma chambre après une nouvelle dispute avec mon père.

Je met la radio à fond et envoie un SMS à Sev. Je range vite fait ma chambre, mets dans mon sac des feuilles et des stylos, avec Mione on doit faire un exposé en anglais, on doit se rejoindre dans une demi-heure à la bibliothèque municipale, le temps d'y aller et je serai à l'heure.

Quand j'arrive à la bibliothèque elle est déjà à l'intérieur en train de lire. Elle ne me voit pas arriver. Je me poste derrière elle et lui tape légèrement sur l'épaule. Elle sursaute et se retourne.

« C'est toi Harry, tu m'as fais peur. »

« Désolé, mais c'était fait exprès. Tu étais tellement plongée dans les livres que je n'ai pas résisté. »

« Très drôle Ry'. Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui. »

« Euh, oui, si tu le dis. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. C'étais pas hier soir que tu présenté ton copain à tes parents ? Tu peux me dire maintenant qui c'est. »

« Oui c'étais hier soir le repas. Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir qui c'est ? »

« Oui, puisque je te le dis. De toute façon je suis prête à tout entendre, ça peut même être Malfoy, enfin tant que ce n'est pas Snape. »

« … »

« Harry, ce n'est pas Snape quand même. »

« … »

« Tu me fais peur, réponds moi s'il te plais. »

« Bon on se met au travail ? Je vais chercher les livres. » Je pars dans les rayons chercher des livres sur la guerre d'indépendance américaine. Quand je reviens à la table avec les bouquins Hermione est entrain de parler avec Severus.

« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais venu chercher des livres et puis j'ai vu Mlle Granger. »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Bon je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je passe chez toi. »

« Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Après que Sev soit partit nous travaillons deux bonnes heures sur notre exposé. Après nous allons manger une glace. Mione me demande de lui raconter tout depuis le début. Enfin, tout de ma soirée. Je lui raconte, elle rigole quand je lui rapporte la manière dont à réagit mon père.

Je vais ensuite chez Severus. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre que mes parents sont là.

« Pourquoi ? » Et la seule chose que je dis.

« Ton père est venu pour s'excuser. » Me répond ma mère.

Après dix minutes d'excuses pitoyables de mon père mes parents partent, me laissant seul avec mon amoureux. Sev s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Ses mains passent en dessous de ma chemise. Il caresse mes flans, j'aime ça. Sev mordille mon oreille et me dit doucement :

« Ca te dirai de visiter ma chambre ? »

« Bien sûr. Enfin si on peut visiter le lit aussi. » Je lui répond. Nous montons à l'étage et nous allons dans la chambre. Nous sommes nus, nos habits ayant trouvé le moyen de se faire la malle dans les escaliers.

* * *

Comme le dit si bien mon prof de maths à la fin des devoirs :

THE END.

* * *

Oui ceci n'est pas une fin, je sais mais celà vous permet d'imaginer la suite. Et si je ne finissait pas là je n'aurai jamais fini.

Aller.

Gros bisous bien baveux et gros câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins.

Alicya, Anat et Maëlle. Trois folles, une seule personne. Schyzo câlinomane.


End file.
